Loki finds his Rose
by RoseOfAsgard
Summary: What happens when a female Einjhar, Rose, meets her match. Loki, the prince of Asgard. When they think they have found love, what happens when Rose finds out something Loki does not want to be known?


Rose

Looks:

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Height: 5 ft 8 in

Family : Parents - unannounced; Siblings - Sif (sister)

Style: She wears gold armor over a light tank top that swirls close to the neck with gold and black leather leggings. She also wears black boots with gold accents. She has arm guards, like her sister, but hers are gold. And she has a swirled piece of gold over her biceps.

Backstory: She grew up with Sif but never met the Princes. She was raised to be a maiden, but when her sister left to become a warrior, she wanted to become one with her when she was older.

This story follows a girl named Rose, she is one of the only two female warriors in all of Asgard. Her sister, Sif, is the other one. She has been in the army for 3 months at the point of this story, but she has been told she is pretty good, like her sister. Her weapon of choice is two, long swords. Right now she uses two regular size swords, but in the future, she wanted to get swords more skinny, like the Katanas in Midgard. She was practicing alone late one night and she heard someone say," Would you like someone to accompany you?" she turned around startled. "Oh, I'm sorry Prince." Rose didn't realize that when she turned around she had placed her sword close to Loki's neck. "It's perfectly alright. I'm sorry for startling you." He apologized. " It's alright My Prince." Rose sheathed her swords and said," I would enjoy your company while practicing." Loki responded," What is your name." Before Rose could tell him, he picked up her hand and kissed it as she said," Rose." They started practicing when the sun started to set, and they ended when it was pitch black outside. The only light that lit the courtyard was coming from lanterns by the castle. After they finished, Loki and Rose started to walk the corridors of the castle. He turned to her and said," Rose, would you like to accompany me for dinner and maybe "hang out" after?" He winked when he said, "hang out". Rose wanted something more with him. She made myself a promise when I was younger not to sleep with anyone until after she was married. It's kind of a code she lives by. Don't judge her. So, she politely said," I'm sorry Prince, but it is late out, and I also have training tomorrow. Maybe some other time." she started to walk away and Loki looked shocked. Apparently, he wasn't used to girls turning him down. He looked almost intrigued as Rose walked away. Before she was at a distance that she couldn't hear him anymore he called out," Rose!" And she answered," Yes?" He said," If it is just you and me, please call me Loki." And Rose responded," Whatever you wish… Loki." she kept walking away while she could feel a smile was plastered on his face. Rose refused to turn around and run back to him even though that is what she wished she could do. She reminded herself that she couldn't do that or it would look like she was too easy. Rose walked home and took a shower. After, she stretched out on her bed. Her mind could not get off of him! After about an hour, she fell asleep.

The next day, Rose got dressed and went to her training session with Sif. She always felt slightly intimidated by her because Sif has been there for about a year. Sif reassured Rose," Rose," she said," You'll do great. You have already gotten in, which is the hardest part." They trained for about 4 hours. After Rose was walking out of the castle and she heard," Excuse me." She turned around and Loki was standing behind her. "Oh, Hello Prin- I mean Loki," she said, "I was wondering If you would accompany me for dinner. It is still light outside and it would mean the worlds to me." Rose's mind got so excited but she reminded herself that she had to stay calm. "That would be lovely." she agreed. They decided to meet in an hour in the courtyard so everyone would be gone.

Rose rushed home and started getting ready. She was so excited her heart felt like it was going to flutter out of her chest! She curled her golden blonde hair and put on the tiniest bit of makeup. She rushed to her closet and put on her favorite dress. It was light blue like her normal get up, but her dress had long sleeves and was very flowy. It also had armor lacing on the outside arms of her dress for a bit of flair. Before she left her house, she looked in the mirror. Her hair was so long it reached her upper back and her curls bounced seamlessly. Rose's blue eyes seemed very prominent under her black eyelashes. Her teeth somehow seemed perfectly white under her red lipstick and her fair skin looked radiant. She went to the castle and she saw him. Rose began walking down the steps to reach the courtyard and it seemed like a fairytale. Loki's eyes slowly started to capture every detail of Rose in the dress and a smile crept onto his face. When she reached the bottom Loki slowly grabbed Rose's hand a kissed it. He said," My, my, Rose you look amazing." He looked like the prince you would read about in a fairytale as well. His armor perfectly shined. His hair gelled back, but it looked neat and almost soft. His blue green eyes gave Rose butterflies just looking into them. "Thank you, you look great yourself Loki." He smiled at the mention of his name. Apparently, people didn't say it by itself a lot. He took Rose's hand and led her to a sort of balcony by the water. They sat, ate, and drank for what seemed like hours. They were having the time of their lives. They talked about their pasts, their siblings and how they were always in their sibling's shadows, and what they wanted in life. Rose said," I would love to get married one day if I meet the right person. But no children, I feel they would tie me down and not let me protect Asgard with my life." Loki said," Actually, that is exactly as I would want it. It's good to know there are people that feel the same." They finished dinner and began to walk in the corridors. No one was out and the castle almost seemed to be empty.

They continued to walk and talk. Suddenly, Loki grabbed Rose's waist and kissed her. He was so filled with passion and it felt like something out of a movie. The blue light of the moon shined on them, and they felt as they were the only two in all of Asgard. They stayed there for a very long time getting lost in each other.

Rose slowly departed from him and they looked at each other very satisfied. A smile was on Loki's face as he said," Well, that was amazing." I couldn't agree more." Rose admitted. They talked a bit more after, it wasn't awkward, it was just late. Rose told him she was going to go home and before she left he kissed her one more time. Before Rose left she asked," Loki, would you mind keeping this a secret?" And he said," Why? Why must I keep the greatest girl in Asgard a secret?" Her cheeks started to burn red and he obviously saw it. A smile grew on his face again. She answered," I just joined the Einherjar 3 months ago, and I don't want it to seem as if I am using you for a higher position. He said," Oh, of course," he grabbed her hands." But that doesn't mean I can't see you… right?" He looked at Rose pleadingly. She said," I guess you can, but only if I'm not busy." He got her sarcasm and said," Maybe you shouldn't joke with a Prince, I do have many tricks up my sleeve and. Wouldn't want to use them on you." He lightly moved his hand around the perimeter of Rose's face. She responded," I wouldn't threaten myself Loki, I'm the one who has to say yes." She left on that note and she could hear him laughing to himself. He called out," Goodnight Rose!" And she called out," Goodnight Odinson." He laughed and it was music to her ears.

 **Three months later:**

Rose got up late one morning and went to go check the saw it was 9:50 am and her practice is at 10:20 am. She quickly got ready and met an angry Sif in the courtyard. "Where were you? You were supposed to meet me here 10 minutes ago!" Sif yelled. "I'm sorry, my alarm didn't go off." Rose answered. "Well, It better not happen again." Sif scolded. Rose practiced very hard to repay for her lateness. When she finished, she went to go look for Loki. She had finished early to surprise him. She found him walking the corridors, but there was a girl in front of him. This wasn't any normal girl. Her name was Sandie. She was very well known for being, how to put it, a mistress for einherjar. Rose saw them and immediately made the assumption something just happened between them. She ran across the corridor to her house. Little did she know, Loki saw her run out. Tears were filling her eyes. She felt so lost and betrayed like she wasn't enough. She heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" She answered. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, but she knew her eyes were still puffy from crying. Loki walked in and saw Rose. He felt so guilty. He sat next to her. Loki tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but Rose moved away. Loki asked," Are you alright?" Rose answered angrily," I'm just peachy." Loki said," What did you see?" Rose replied," Just enough. I can't believe it. I kind of assumed it would happen one day. But not this early." Loki asked," What would happen." Rose looked at him dead in his eyes. Her butterflies started but she refused to feel," How daft do you think I am? I'm not some maiden who you can be with as you please to cheat on her when you get needy." Loki felt a shock go in his heart. " I didn't do anything with her." Rose refused to break eye contact," I wish I could believe you." She got up and went into her room. Loki let himself out and felt horrible. Rose cried for days. She refused to go to practice and she considered giving up her role as an Einherjar. A week later, she heard a knock at the door. Assuming it was Sif, she opened the door. Sandie was looking at her with a sort of menacing smile. Rose let Sandie come inside. Rose made a pot of tea and set in on the coffee table in the center of the room. "What do you want?" Rose questioned. "To tell you the truth." Sandie replied. "Don't like to play games do you, Sandie?"Rose asked. Sandie said," I do, just with certain people." She winked. Just like Loki! Rose's eyes grew wide. "You did do it with him didn't you!" Rose accused. Sandie sipped her tea. "I never said that." Rose felt anger start to consume her. A smile grew on Sandie's face. Almost like she was satisfied with her comments. "Why are you really here?" Rose questioned." "I am here to see the look on your face after you found out about Loki and me." Also, I just wanted to tell you that the prince is off the table since he just proposed to me. As soon as he finally got you out of the way, he was quick to move on to someone, how do I put this? Better." "What a foolish child", she thought," That the prince would fall for someone as simple and plain as her. Someone who could barely finish her training each day without falling over." A cruel smile crept over Sandie's face as she thought about these things. She was almost the princess of just had to make Loki fall for her. Rose was trying to control her anger. Sandie set her tea on the table and left the house. Rose ran after her. "Sandie! Wait!" Sandie stopped. "What do you want?" Sandie barked. "Did you actually do it with him?" Rose asked. "Yes," Sandie answered," Just once though. You are missing out." Sandie walked off and left Rose in shock. Rose sat on her porch and began to cry. She replayed the scenario over and over in her mind. She remembered every detail about Sandie. Her chestnut brown hair her, her pearly smile. Rose couldn't help to not feel the truth in Sandie's words. As she remembered everything about Sandie, she did not remember a ring on Sandie's left hand. Not one!

Rose ran to the castle and knocked on Loki's door furiously. Loki answered," Come in." Rose stormed into the room, but Loki wasn't even looking at her. He was just reading. Rose said," Loki?" Loki looked up in shock. He dropped his book and said," Rose? Why are you here?" Loki got up from his bed as Rose said, "Are you betrothed?" Loki answered confused," No… The girl I would want to be married to kind of, what's the word, hates me." Rose let out a sigh, "Sandie came to my house today and said that you two are engaged." Loki laughed," Are you serious? She keeps pressuring me to see her and I always send her away." Loki started to walk up slowly to Rose. "Now that I can believe," Rose replied. She still wanted to test Loki's honesty though. "Did you, you know, with her?" Loki looked down. "Yes, and I am very ashamed that I was so weak." He grabbed Rose's hand and looked into her eyes longingly." I am so sorry, and I will never forgive myself." He squeezed her hands a little tighter." But I hope you can forgive me." Rose's eyes filled with tears she hugged him so tight and began to cry on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Rose. So sorry." He stroked her hair and put his head on her shoulder. "I forgive you, I really do." She sat down on his bed and tried to stop crying. Loki laid back down and Rose laid next to him. He began to read again and Rose just fell laid next to him and rested her eyes. She was emotionally tired and Loki noticed she had "fallen asleep". He smiled to himself and kissed her cheek. He returned to reading and Rose smiled and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
